This invention relates to a method of encouraging distribution, registration, and purchase of freely copyable software and other digital information. The invention applies to software as well as other information which can be repeatedly copied with little loss of fidelity, and which is expressed via a hardware- or software-programmable apparatus, such as a computer or a digital audio tape player.
The Copyability of Software—Problem and Opportunity
Digitally encoded information (“software”) is one of the most economically important commodities of the era. The ease and economy with which perfect copies can be made, copied and distributed has promoted the spread of software and related technologies through “traditional” commercial channels (retail and mail order sales, etc.) and through “non-traditional” distribution channels: computer user groups, user-to-user copying and sharing (e.g., of software and of music and video tapes), digital data networks such as the internet, Compuserve, static media such as CD-ROM disks loaded with large quantities of data, public libraries, and broadcast media. These non-traditional distribution channels in particular have made it difficult for software creators and copyright holders to regulate the use of their creations, or to receive payment and registration information from their users. Consequently, software producers forfeit substantial revenues and valuable information about their customer base and potential markets, while businesses and universities find themselves subject to legal prosecution and intimidation for software piracy.
Two approaches to these problems are copy-deterrence, and copy-encouragement. Copy-deterrence is implemented through laws, license agreements and copy-protection technologies. Copy-encouragement is practiced by “shareware” and small scale marketers who tolerate the low registration rates in order to reach the many potential users who can be reached at little cost through non-traditional distribution channels. Separately and in combination, however, these approaches have had significant disadvantages.
Copy-deterrence
Legal copy-deterrence techniques such as licensing agreements, and litigation against companies and universities whose members knowingly or unknowingly engage in piracy are inefficient, expensive, and often unsuccessful. They incidentally create large numbers of “software criminals” or “pirates” who routinely violate these unenforceable, hard-to-understand, and often unreasonable contracts.
Hardware and software copy-deterrence technologies have also been developed, but they often raise the price and complexity of the software product, and inspire the development, sale and use of counter-technologies intended to defeat these copy-protection technologies. Copy-protection techniques often inconvenience Users who have legitimate needs and good reasons for making copies, and User protects against such inconveniences have in fact caused many software vendors to abandon copy-protection schemes. Yet another disadvantage of hardware-based copy-protection techniques, as well as those which involve modification or customization of the executable program itself is that they prevent software vendors from exploiting the remarkable non-traditional distribution networks which have sprung up in the software marketplace, and which have given rise to the alternative approach, copy-encouragement.
Copy-encouragement
Shareware programmers and vendors encourage their users to copy, share, and distribute software to others in hopes that an adequate proportion of recipients will voluntarily contact the vendors, register themselves, and pay for the software which they are using. Only a small fraction of users actually oblige, but the non-traditional distribution channels reach so many potential customers so cheaply, that the shareware strategy has been adopted by small-scale vendors who do not have the resources for traditional manufacturing, advertising, packaging, and distribution methods.
In addition to the explicitly-shareware oriented software vendors, it has been observed that many purveyors of popular software packages actually tolerate a large amount of illicit copying in the hopes that users will eventually purchase a copy or an upgrade. In any case, it is obviously and crucially desirable to the vendors of easily-copyable software that users register and pay for software.
Users of freely copyable software are often encouraged to register and pay for software by offering them additional benefits including “enhanced” versions of the software. But this strategy is deficient: withholding such benefits reduces the attractiveness of the product to potential users, and reduces the probability that users will recommend or give the program to other paying customers. And once a user has purchased one enhanced copy, he or she has even less incentive for registering additional copies to be used on additional machines, and is now able to pirate the more powerful program, thus undercutting incentives for registration among future users who might receive copies. There is a need for for a means of INSTANTLY rewarding Users who register and pay for freely copyable software, without undercutting future incentives for registering, copying, and distributing additional copies.
Another problem with the prior art is that the people who actually create software (i.e., programmers) often do not have the financial resources, business experience, time or motivation required for registering, billing, and collecting money from paying users. This is why they often license their programs to established publishers and settle for a small percentage of its profits which arise from the sale of their creations. Programmers would benefit greatly if they could “program a business operation” into their software just as they can now “progam a computational operation” into their software—i.e., by adding a few lines of code which activate other routines which will do their bidding. The present invention provides a means of satisfying this unrecognized need in the industry.